Once Upon This Broken Heart Of Mine
by OneLonelyStar
Summary: Rosa(Mexico), a girl who enjoys adventure. One day she meets a man dressed like in sort of punk outfit who plays amazingly in guitar, named Arthur. Arthur, who before wasn't the guy he looks to be hides a life that he no longer wants to go back to but slowly comes back to ruin what he has worked so hard for.


**Chapter 1: Once Upon A Time...**

Summer school: A place for those who needed to re-make a class for failing the one during school year. So instead of spending summer going to the beach, hanging out with friends, or even traveling you spent three weeks of your break in school. That's what Rosa had to do. Except this time it wasn't in her school it was at a different school in the east part of the city. It's quite far and since her father is the only one who can drive and went to work early in the morning she had to take a train and a bus to school. It would be an adventure she thought. Going somewhere far and a part of a city she was new to would be an adventure.

Monday, June 26

The only bad side of going to summer school that is quite far is having to wake up early so she can catch the bus and train in time. Her mom put in a one month amount of money in her tap card and even got her a new wallet to put her tap card in so she didn't have to accidentally lose it in her backpack.

While she waited for the train to come by texts from Alfred would appear on her phone. He text her saying he wanted to come by and see her as soon he figure out what school she went to. He didn't have summer school but he did needed to go to school for soccer.

She let the texts from Alfred come in until she noticed one from Mathew. He text her saying 'good morning' and sending her pictures of pancakes. He worked in a diner and his job was making breakfast till 12 o clock. He had to get into work by 6 o clock, though he didn't mind.

Rosa: Riding the train. Looking out the window.

Mathew: See anything interesting? :D

Rosa: Yeah. The city river is very small.

Mathew: Want to walk the trail sometime and see how far we get to?

Rosa: Sure ^_^.

Mathew: Let's bring Alfred along too!

Rosa: No!

Mathew: Don't leave him out.

Rosa: Fine but only if I get to push him the the river.

Mathew: He'll die if you do! O.O

Rosa: Okay I won't then.

Mathew: Good.

She closed her phone as she got to the station. She got out the train and went down stairs along with other people to the inside of the station. As she was inside the station, she passed by so many people. It really amazed her, as she walked pass by them. Wondering what adventures they were taking.

Rosa exited out the station and walked towards her bus stop. As she waited she looked at her surroundings looking at places she never seen before. An old man began smoking beside, she walked away from going to the wall. As she did, something heavy hits her back.

She turn to see a man wearing black leather, black leather bracelet around both is wrists with small belt buckles on the them, a choker on his neck along with a chain necklace, a silver ear ring shape of a cross, black sunglasses, and a black fadora hat. His shoes were black boots and wore a long jacket that reached down to the back of his ankles. On his back he carried a guitar case.

He turned to her. "Sorry, kid." He apologized. He walked next to her and sat on the floor.

She stared at the man wondering what kind of person can wear so much black. He glanced at her and she quickly turned away. She can feel her face blush.

The man smirked and took off his guitar case. Opening it and taking out his guitar. He stood up, putting his guitar on him. Taking out a guitar pick and began playing.

He strummed his guitar very fast and sang very fast.

Everyone waiting at the bus stop turn to see him play.

He played so fast, and then at one part he played it even faster and faster. Then began singing again. While he played he even began moving his body as if he was trying to dance along.

It was amazing! Rosa thought. While he played she felt her head bobbing to the song. She felt like she wanted to dance to the song or even sing along with him. The way he played practically woke her up in some way. She couldn't help but just smile. When he finished she clapped. She noticed that no one else clapped except for her. Instead everyone turn back to the bus stop as a bus was coming up. She felt a little embarrass but a part of her didn't care. She really liked the way he played and his music.

He gave her a small bow and went on to putting his guitar away.

"I -" As she was about to tell him that she liked his music she saw her bus come by. She hurried up on the bus before it left her. A lot of people went in so she had to stand. She held onto a pole and stared out the window at the guy who was still standing there. She couldn't tell because of his sunglasses but it almost looked as if he was looking right at her. As the bus began moving, he waved at her goodbye. She felt her face blush.

At summer school, she wondered the whole time who he was. She hoped to meet him again and maybe hear him play again. She didn't even bother to get to know the other people in class who came from different schools. She just learned the work they began teaching her and took notes because their first essay will be due next Monday.

Outside the Train station, the guy wearing leather carrying a guitar was starting to feel thirsty. He went inside the station to the convenience store and bought himself a bottle of water. He drank the water as he went out. He then wondered about the girl from morning who clapped for him. He thought she was going to tell him something but wasn't sure. He took off his hat and threw the rest of the water on his head. Feeling refreshed.

He took out his guitar and began playing again. This time much faster but with no singing and with more movement with his guitar as he played. He was frustrated. He didn't like unfinished things and knew that girl was going to say something because he heard her say "I" I what?! He thought. He then played faster. He could feel the that his fingers were starting to hurt but didn't care. In three minutes he stopped.

A lot of people clapped as they were amazed by his guitar playing. He bowed and went to put his guitar away.

"I really like your music!" said Rosa.

He turned around to see it was the same girl.

"Your the same girl from this morning, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. You remembered?!"

"Of course. It was this morning that I saw you. Wasn't that long."

"Right."

"What you said first? Was that what you were going to say this morning."

"Yeah I was but had to hurry to catch the bus."

"I see."

"May I ask what your name is?"

"Arthur. Yours?"

"My name is Ro-"

Her cellphone rang. She quickly took it out and answer it. It was Mathew calling her that he just got out of work and asking her if she's home yet. They plan to meet at her apartment.

"My name is Rosa. I got to go now! I hope I see you again, Arthur."

"Yeah. See you!" He said and waved her goodbye.

As she left, she thought to herself that she might have just met one the most interesting persons.

After Arthur saw her leave he then went into the station and walked out through a different exist. He waited for a bus that took him back to his town. He walked a few blocks to get to his apartment. Once he got into the apartment building he took the elevator to the 7th floor and to his home. Once was inside he put his guitar in his bedroom against the walk and went back to the living room and lay his body on the couch. He got the remote from under his bed and turned on the t.v. As he was beginning to close his eyes a banging on his wall began to happen.

"Turn off that t.v.! It's loud!" screamed out an old lady.

Arthur clicked the mute button and put the remote back under the couch.

"I got to move from this place. Before that hag drives me any more crazy!"

"I said quiet!" the old lady yelled out.

"And I say you're crazy!"

"What?!"

Arthur just slumps back onto the couch.

_ring ring ring ring_

Arthur gets up and answers the phone.

"Hello?...Yes this is Arthur Kirkland...Yes...Really?!...Okay! Thank you!...Yes! I can!...Alright! Yeah!...Yes!...Okay!Thank you!...Yes! Goodbye!"

After he hanged up he was feeling happy that he got the job. Now he had a reason to move from his apartment and move to a new one. Now he needed to look for a apartment near the area of where he worked.

He rested back on his couch and took a nap.

* * *

At Rosa's home, Rosa found Mathew already at his place. Her mom had just served him some cold pink lemonade. She took him to her room and they began talking about each others days.

"He was amazing! They way he played his guitar was so cool!" she told him excitedly.

"Wow! He sounds interesting."

"And he was also wearing everything black and even when I got back to the station he still wore the same outfit!"

"In this hot weather?!"

"Yeah! I know right?! But what was also interesting was his voice."

"His voice?"

"Yeah. He spoke with an accent."

"Was it like yours?"

"No! Totally different!"

"Interesting."

"Yes! I just hope I meet him again," She said as she lay on her bed and sighed.

"If you do. Let me meet him too! Then maybe I can identify his accent."

"Sure!"

They both then went out of her home and went to the the arcade to meet up with Alfred.

"Mathew!"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Alfred, alright?"

"About the guy you met?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cause then he'll act all overprotective and confront this guy."

"Ah I see! Alright then! I won't tell him."

"Thanks, Mathew!"

"No problem."

As always she knew she can trust Mathew.

* * *

Arthur looked through the internet for apartments near by his job.

"Aha! Found one! It's in a town called Hetalia Park. Not far from where I work. Yes it's a great place! I'll call right now!"

He pressed in the numbers to call.

"Hello! Are you the manager of the apartment!...Yes I'm calling in to see if you have any for rent?...A One bedroom and one bathroom is okay with me...Really?...When?...Tomorrow is good...Yes! Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow...Yes! Goodbye!"

After he hanged up he felt an excitement in him. Working at a new place and now a new home. Could this day get any better?

Before he went to call his his friend Kiku, he looked at the pile of mail. He looked through them and stared at one that had a stamp that came from England.

He looked in shock. "This is...this is..."

He opened it.

Read through it.

Ripped it up.

Threw it away.

"Again! Them again! Will they ever leave me alone?!" Arthur said angrily.

**To be continued...**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you read the next chapter! **


End file.
